Underestimated
by ShallNotBeKnown
Summary: Maybe working as a team isn't what they do, but that has to change if they're going to save the world from the son of Loki. Pitch Perfect x Avengers crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Underestimated**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"If they don't get the Tesseract's energy there will be no minimal safe distance. The Tesseract's energy-"

"I need you to get Phase 2 weapons out of here," Nick tells Agent Hill.

"Sir Phase 2-"

"Do it," He cuts her off and walks through the doors.

"What did you call me down here for?" Nick Fury, the director of shield which stands for 'Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division'.

"Being the first Tasmanian with thumbs to be here-"

"Get to the point," Nick snapped not wanting to hear the girl's nonsense.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving," Amy speaks out quickly.

Nick raises his brow in confusion. "What do you mean misbehaving?"

Phil walks up to join Amy and Nick. "It has begun radiating an unusual form of energy."

Nick and Phil walk up together towards the Tesseract. Bright blue sparks radiate from it as it glows a brighter blue than it usually is. Something is definitely wrong. Nick looks around for the agent who scouts for enemies. "Where's the hawk?"

"As usual he is up in his nest," Phil says and looks to the upper corner of the department.

Nick's trails his vision up the corner to see the brunet male crouched at the corner. The brunet is cradling his bow in his arms looking down at the department. He's attention is mostly on the glowing Tesseract. He shakes his head knowing that something horrific is going to happen.

"Hawk, come down," Nick commands through the small ear piece in Jesse's ear.

Jesse rises from his crouched position and goes to the wire which lies at the end of the bridge. He wraps his arm and legs around the small wire and starts to descend downwards. He throws his bow over his shoulder and walks over to Nick.

"Did you see anyone come that might have disturbed the Tesseract?" Nick asks Jesse with a stern voice.

"No one has walked through those doors besides you," Jesse responds.

Suddenly the Tesseract beams up to the ceiling and slowly opens up a wormhole. Suddenly a male comes through the portal. He looks human but definitely not. He wears a helmet with goat horns and something that seems like an armor which is green and yellow. He yields a staff in his hand which glows blue just like the Tesseract.

With opening the wormhole, it created a mass explosion which is slowly bringing down the isolated department. Loki walks through the department easily as everyone is trying to recover from the blast. Nick was first to recover and when he looked up he saw Bumper's staff tip on Hawkeye's chest. Jesse's eyes change from his brown eyes to a vibrant blue just like the staff and Tesseract.

Nick discreetly starts taking the Tesseract out and into a suitcase. He looks up once again and sees Amy and Jesse under the villain's control.

"Bumper! Cousin of Aubrey!" Amy says remembering very well when Aubrey visited.

Nick remembers that too. A superhuman Aubrey was and he has no doubt that Bumper is one too. He walks towards the wormhole with the suitcase since that is the only place since Bumper's now army is surrounding him. Nick knows that the wormhole is about to blow since the loud wind noises and the blue streams coming out from behind him.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. He's planning to bury us under a hundred feet of rock," Jesse informs Bumper.

"Like the Pharaoh of old," Nick sarcastically snaps back.

"He's right. The portal is collapsing on itself," Amy tells Bumper. "We've got about two minutes."

Bumper smirks and turns to Jesse. "Well, then."

Swiftly before Nick can react, a bullet goes straight towards his chest. He grunts and falls back leaving the metal suitcase lying on the floor, allowing free possession of the Tesseract.

On the way out, Jesse grabs the silver suitcase and quickly catches up to Bumper. He hands it to Amy while he leads the group to the escape route.

* * *

_I'd be my luck that I am stuck in this dingy ceiling. _Stacie sighs to herself.

Her capturer slaps her hard across the face. It barely affected her; it just increased her annoyance for these people. Stacie lets them interrogate her.

"Who do you work for?" The man speaks in Russian. "Lermontov, yes?"

One of his pawns grabs her chair and tilts her to the edge which is a long way down. She glares at him but she knows that he's not going to drop her. He asks her a question and she quickly throws a lie in to get lowered down back down on the ground.

She knows he can see pass her lie since he informs her that. _Rookie move._ She smirks.

"The famous Black Widow and she turns out to be simply another pretty face," He scoffs.

That did not help him at all. It just made Stacie more pissed off. "You really think I'm pretty?" She says back keeping all seriousness. He didn't answer but went on about the subject.

_Can he just drop it already? It's getting old._ She thinks as his pawn starts opening her mouth. She doesn't know why either and it's creeping her out. She starts to freak when he mentions that he's going to pull out her teeth. Then suddenly the other pawn's phone rings. He answers and turns to his boss with confusion.

"It's for her," His pawn informs his boss.

His boss angrily grabs the phone and starts, "You listen carefully-"

On the other line Phil talks to him back, calmly. "You're at 1-14 Silensky Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby."

Stacie can clearly see the horror in his face as he lowers the phone down and stares at it. He quickly walks over to her and hands her the plastic device. Once it's placed at her ear she can hear Phil. "We need you to come in."

She sighs. "Are you kidding? I'm working," she says back with annoyance.

Phil can hear it from the other line and says "This takes precedence."

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation. This moron is giving me everything," She says looking up the boss. She knows he doesn't understand her.

Never mind. "I don't give everything," He shoots back defensively.

She cocks an eyebrow at him. She decides to ignore the old man and turns her attention back to phil. "Look you can't pull me out of this right now."

"Stacie…" He wishes he doesn't have to go there, but he knows it's the only way to get her in. "Baton's been compromised."

Fear and anger rushes through her and she knows she needs to get in. "Let me put you on hold," she tells Phil.

Just as the boss takes the phone from her, she kicks his shins causing him to fall and she hits him in the head with her own forehead. He falls grunting due to the pain both in his shin and forehead. She quickly turns her attention to the pawns who are rushing at her. She kicks the first one away and easily dodges the second one's punch.

She hits up with the side of the chair and he loses his balance, falling to the ground. She rolls on the ground with the help of the chair and focuses on the first. She hits him with the back of her chair and lands the legs of the chair onto his feet, immobilising him. She then cocks her head back and hits him in the nose with her head.

She turns and kicks his legs, pulling him down to the ground as he still holds his nose. From the corner of her eye she can see the second one rise from the ground and throws around a few kicks at him. She then does a front flip to break the chair on the second guy's back. Little did she know the first one was already up on his feet and threw her under his tight hug.

She sighed and grabbed his hand, twisting it and releasing her from his grip. She hits him the leg of the chair and kicks him in the chest with both feet, falling back onto her back. Though she catches herself and pushes herself forward. She darts herself to the first one and grabs his neck by her legs, swinging him downwards again.

She now immobilised all the pawns and focuses her attention on the boss. She grabs the chain which hangs over the edge and pushes him to hit his head on the metal bar. He loses his balanced and tried to keep it by lifting up his leg. She swiftly grabs the leg and wraps the metal chain around his shin, letting him go over the edge.

She then picks up the phone and her shoes making her way to Phil. "Where is Barton now?" She asks.

"We don't know," Phil answers.

"But he's alive?"

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back," Phil says looking at the computer monitor in which shows a video of her and Jesse on a mission and their files. "But first, we need you to talk to the big guy."

"Coulson you know that stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me," Stacie replies remembering the past memories of taking on a secret identity around him.

Phil smiles at her foolishness, thinking that it is Stark. "I got Stark. You get the _big guy_."

She stops instantly knowing what he's talking about. She knows this won't be as easy as she thought it would be.

* * *

Benji was focused on a sick patient as a girl yielding money her hand cries out to him. "My father's not waking up!" She cries to the family trying to shoo her away. "He has a fever and he's moaning but his eyes won't open," She informs the doctor.

He holds his hand out to stop her. "Slow down."

"My father…" She begins but is stopped by a coughing patient of the doctor's.

He notices her attention and points to the sick children. "Like them?" He asks knowing this is serious and wants to help.

She holds out the currency in Calcutta and says, "Please."

* * *

Benji follows her to the outskirts of town. He stops her as the patrols drive by. Being so close to the cabin, it'd be a shame to get caught now. He looks around to make sure there are no more patrols and walks into the severally damaged house. She runs into a room, jumps onto the bed and flees out the window.

His jaw drops in surprise and he slumps his shoulders. He lets out a sign and smiles. He was fooled.

She walks out from behind drapes, "You know for a man who is supposed to be avoiding stress you've picked a hell of a place to settle," Stacie drops sarcastically. She looks around showing the dreadful house as proof.

He's actually surprised to see her here. "Avoiding stress isn't the secret," He tells her as he placed down his bag.

"Then what is it? Yoga?" She smiles at her comment. _Score!_

He smiles at her joke too. "You brought me to the edge of the city. Smart. Who knew the _other guy_ would transfer over to me." He says looking outside to see if there are S.H.I.E.L.D's agents outside. "I assume the whole place is surrounded."

She places her sash down, "Just you and me."

He points to the window where the little girl fled. "And your actress buddy? Is she a spy too? They start that young?" He questions.

"I did," She answered.

"Who are you?" He asks still not knowing who she is.

"Stacie Romanoff."

He nods not knowing who she is. He has to ask her. So he does, "Are you here to kill me, Ms. Romanoff? That is not going to work out for everyone."

"No, of course not! I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D," She said assuring her.

He thinks harder. Has he ever heard of these things? "S.H.I.E.L.D," He repeats after her. Then he remembers. "How did they find me?"

"We never lost you, Doctor. We've kept our distance. Even helped keep other interested parties off your scent," She notifies him.

"Why?"

"Nick Fury seems to trust you, but now we need you to come in," She smiles at the end hoping that he'll cave in.

"What if I say no?"

"I'll persuade you," she smirks.

Benji licks his lips, his way of thinking. He needs to put the _other guy_ into consideration here too. "What if the _other guy _says no?"

"You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you want to break that streak."

"Well I don't every time get what I want."

Stacie knows it's time to get down to business. "Doctor we're facing a potential global catastrophe."

Benji laughs knowing it's a stupid idea to drag him into this. "Well those I try to avoid."

"This…" She shows him on her phone. "…is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet."

He puts on his glasses to look closer at the phone. He looks concerned. "What does Fury want me to do, swallow it?" He asks the brunette with horror in his voice.

"He wants you to find it. It's been taken," She says for reassurance. It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do."

After a few more questions, Benji slammed both hands on the table and yelled, "STOP LYING TO ME!"

Stacie reaches under the table and retrieves a gun from under it. She loads it and points it directly in front of his face. He puts his hands up defensively, "I just wanted to see what you'd do."

She lowers her gun after a while. She nods and talks into her device, "It is all clear here."

"Just you and me?" He mocks.

* * *

Beca steps onto the plate at the end of the hanger. She starts walking and mechanical automated parts controlled by JARVIS take the armour off bit by bit. By the end she's left without a single piece of armour. She walks into Stark tower and engulfs Chloe in a hug. "It looks amazing."

"It looks like you," Chloe jokes. "I want to be a part of the next tower."

Beca draws a rectangle with her hands, "That'd look great, to have Beale on the tower."

"I don't want that. I want it on the lease," Chloe mutters and kisses Beca on the cheek.

Beca freezes for a moment with wide eyes. "We'll see."

"Ma'am Agent Phil Coulson is on the line," JARVIS tells Beca and Chloe. "He said it's urgent."

"Tell him that consultation hours are from 7-, "Beca is cut off with the elevator opening. "Security breach! It's on you," She says pointing to Phil/

Beca's hands fall to her sides with Chloe approaches Phil. She can't help but stare at Chloe's amazing figure; certainly a turn on. She quickly catches up Phil while Chloe greets him with champagne, in which she gave Chloe. In return she gets a black file handed to her. "Hi Phil. Come in," Chloe offers.

"I can't stay," He says.

"Phil? I swear to god his name is Agent," Beca mutters to herself.

"Is this for the Avengers Initiative?" Phil looks at Beca with concern and he receives a shrug. Chloe notices the sudden change and starts to defend. "I know nothing about it."

Phil breaks a smile and Chloe hands Beca the file. Beca opens it and sees the Tesseract's picture, another picture of Bumper and the mission details. She looks through it with great detail while Chloe and Phil catch up. She transfers the files to JARVIS and all the details and pictures file float around her.

"Phil, catch me up," Beca commands noticing that her grandfather's prize possession being stolen once again. "And didn't this happen before?"

Phil nods. "It has happened with the first Avengers Initiative. The one your father was in."

"I remember quite well. He nearly died." Beca says with her voice low as a mere whisper. She shrugs at the memory.

"He nearly, but he isn't," Chloe whispers to Beca while hugging her around the waist.

"So is it the same thing that happened?" Beca asks. "If it is, I already know everything."

"It is. They have Barton and Amy."

"I'm coming with you," Chloe informs Beca.

She shakes her head quickly. "You will not-"

"If I come with you, I can give you endless about of sex," Chloe whispers into Beca's ear.

Beca lights up and shivers run through her body. She nods, "Chloe is coming but she's staying on the ship."

Phil sighs and doesn't argue. He knows better than to bother the duo. He says his farewells and start exiting the tower. "I got Stark," Phil notifies Nick Fury.

* * *

Luke is busy punching away at solid punch bags. His punches get fiercer as he digs into his memories of his dad. Each punch knocking the punching bag filled with sand further back. He starts to remember the memories he has of his dad.

"_Luke, come here boy," Steve calls out with his weak voice. Ever since the invasion Loki sent, Steve has adopted a young boy and grew him to be the man is his today. He knows he's about to pass. Being stuck many decades in a block of ice does not help to live longer. _

_Luke comes and sat beside his dad watching as the old man tries to speak words but nothing comes out. He rises from his chair but his dad put his hand on his arm and pulled him back down onto his chair. Who know that an old man still has so much strength?_

"_I'm dying Luke." That is all Steve says to Luke._

_Luke nods knowing it was going to happen soon. Ever since the reunion of the avengers initiative, he has been showing some symptoms. Luke just has to remain strong in order to help his dad have a peaceful death. "I know."_

"_I want you to take on my legacy as Captain America," Steve speaks quietly; almost too quietly. _

_Luke nods. _

"_You may not have been a scientific experiment but you're still my son. You need to train to become the hero I know and love. You need to show the public that Captain America will always be there for them." Steve pauses to take a deep breath. "Do you understand my boy?"_

_Luke nods again as tears slowly fall down his face mimicking his dad's. "I will try my best."_

_With that Steve's breathing his become slower. It seemed like a hassle to breathe now. Then all at once everything goes silent. That's when Luke knew. Captain America is now him._

The bag goes flying as sand leaks from the holes that Luke created. He wipes the sweat off his brow and hooks another sand filled punching bag to the hook. Same procedure; punch, punch and punch. Then he stops at the voice of Nick's booming through the empty gym.

"Luke, the Tesseract has been taken."

He stops punching for a second then starts again. "How did you guys manage that again?"

"Guess we didn't learn."

"Are you calling the Avengers again?" Luke asks knowing he has to step up to the role of Captain America.

Nick Fury nods.

"Are we going to make a repeat of what my dad did?"

He nods again.

Luke replies with a nod and continues to punch the bag. All he wants now is to live up to his father's legacy.

* * *

**AN:**This is going to somewhat follow the story line of The Avengers, but I have plans to change it up. I hope you guys like the first chapter which introduces basically all the new characters. Pitch Perfect x Avengers cross over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Underestimated**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Luke sits in a jet, flying to base. He can feel Phil's eyes on him when he's not looking. He knows that Phil loves Captain America and was devastated that Steve has died. It was actually a miracle that Phil is even alive. He was stabbed in the chest by Loki's staff far back. When the reunion happened, he made a special appearance to the group. Now he's here again, where he started.

"You have such a resemblance to your dad," Phil says has he takes off his headphones after hearing they're 40 minutes away from base.

Luke turns his attention away from the mission details and looks at Phil. He knew he strangely looked like his dad, which was odd since Steve wasn't his dad. "It's surprising, assuming he's not really my dad," Luke says as he puts the Stark technology down.

Phil nods understandingly. Taking on the role of a super hero, especially Captain America is a big deal. "You'll make a great Captain. I have no doubt about it."

Luke smiles at the comment. Coming from Phil, it was very reassuring. "Thanks I really hope I do well."

"So about this team," Luke starts. "We have an actually hulk?"

"Yeah when Benji was born, somehow the gamma radiation spread from Bruce and went to Benji. From there Benji just took on Bruce's legacy," Phil explained to Luke.

Luke nods.

"You know, it's a huge honour to be working with Captain America again. Maybe not the original but it makes no difference," Phil tells Luke looking at the cockpit. "We've also made some modifications to your suit."

"What do you mean by that? Did you change it?" Luke asks worriedly. He wanted to truly live on the legacy, and not to be some guy that was handed this position.

"We've just made it a better fit for you. Also the shield is replaced with Iridium which was funded by Starks industry."

"Did the Stark's make you say that?" Luke chuckles out.

Phil laughed at the comment. Maybe the new Captain America isn't so bad.

* * *

"Beca, we were supposed to be on the jet an hour ago!" Chloe urgently tells Beca.

Beca turns her head to Chloe. "I'm just making final adjustments to the new suit."

"Final adjustments don't take an hour Beca," Chloe says sternly as she walks over to Beca who continues wielding some parts together.

"It'll be done soon. Making bullet proof titanium armour isn't as easy as you think it is," Beca shoots back as she lifts her wielding mask.

Chloe moves closer to Beca and kisses her cheek. "C'mon we need to get going."

"We're not taking the jet," Beca says once again the mask dropping and more wielding.

Chloe looks at her confusingly. "What do you mean?"

"You can take mark – 22. It's the safest for travel," Beca says taking off her wielding mask. "And I will take this suit."

Beca puts her fist up and extends her other arm straight. The pieces of armour lying around, comes flying towards her and assemble on her. She does the same to the other arm until all her arms are covered. Chloe steps back and smiles at the sight of her fiancée enjoying her toys.

Beca lifts up her leg and the piece of metal flies at her and attaches to her leg. Another one came and it started hitting her very hard. She dodged one which lodged itself into the wall. "JARVIS turn the kick down a bit. It's packing heat."

"It is done," JARVIS responds.

Soon all the armour is on her. She walks around a bit to get a feel for the new armour and surprisingly it isn't as stiff as she thought it would be. She starts walking to Chloe and the mask lifts up. With the armour, she's taller than Chloe by a couple of inches. "Go put on the suit," Beca commands.

Chloe frowns and walks into the suit at the side. It's usually the suit she'd wear when they go traveling, but she must admit, it is thrill to be in a suit. She enjoys controlling the armour and flying around in the sky, getting a thrill though she'd never admit it since she gives Beca such a hard time about it. "Let's go babe," Beca says and the roof opens above them and they both shoot up for the sky.

* * *

While flying over the waters with Chloe, Beca found something on her radar. Nothing is supposed to be flying around over these waters but an aircraft is. She discreetly flies under it and notices S.H.I.E.L.D's symbol on the bottom of it. She turns to see Chloe right behind her. "Chloe, go around," Beca speaks through the suit to Chloe.

Chloe nods and flies out of sight. Beca takes a deep breath while waiting for Nick to pick up. "Is that you Stark?" He says through the line.

"Did you dispatch any aircrafts over the pacific today?" Beca gets to the point still making sure she was still out of sight of the aircraft.

Nick takes a second to check through their computer system. Nothing was found. "No I have not. Why do you ask Stark?"

"I am looking at one right now. I think it might be Barton," Beca informs everyone.

Stacie freezes in her spot. "Beca get him back."

Beca waits for Nick's confirmation. "Beca the Tesseract might be in there. I need you to do your best to take it back in our possession."

"I need backup. Where are Phil and Luke?" Beca asks recalling the avengers' reunion and meeting the new avengers.

"Flying to you now," Luke responds.

* * *

"How much longer until we get there Jesse?" Bumper asks watching them past the water.

Jesse fiddles around with the controls and looks at the radar to see if enemies are near. There is no one on the radar or in sight so he proceeds to answer Bumper. "About twenty minutes, sir."

Bumper nods and starts tighten his grip on his staff with excitement. He's going to fulfill his father's undying wish. Maybe finally he'll be recognized and treated well by his father. Finally Bumper will be more than an object to his father.

"Is Amy there with the Tesseract yet?" Bumper asks.

"Yes sir."

* * *

_So they don't have the Tesseract. _Beca says to herself. She sighs and reports to Nick. "Nick, they don't have the Tesseract with them. Should I leave them?"

"Follow them and make sure they don't see you or everything will go to crap," Nick replies after a moment of thinking. "Phil, come to base instead."

"Yes sir," Phil says.

Her private line starts to ring and she picks up, "Stacie?"

"Please tell me Jesse is okay," Stacie says calmly but Beca could hear her desperation. "Is my brother okay?"

"From what I heard he is."

"Please don't hurt-"

"I understand," Beca didn't want her to finish the sentence but she knows exactly what Stacie was going to say.

Now she needs to strategies on how and what she's going to do. If she keeps following them, her power is going to deplete to a point where she can't fight anymore and that'd be a safety problem. Then she remembers that Chloe is in the suit that is used for especially these missions.

Mark – 22: used for stealth missions. It creates absolutely no sound when flying and walking due to new Stark technology. It is safest to travel in since it is stealthy enough to stay off military and S.H.I.E.L.D's radar. Well she built it for the soul purpose of spying on S.H.I.E.L.D and the military. It also runs on very low energy, making it the most energy saving suit.

And right now the person who is controlling the suit is Chloe. She thinks about it for a second. She doesn't need to. She knows Chloe is more than capable of doing this. On doing this Chloe might be able to finally be a part of the avengers somehow.

"Babe," Beca calls out over the suit's communication system. "I have something I need you to do."

"If it's go home I am not-"

"It's not that. I need you to come back and discreetly."

Chloe checks the radar and sees Beca to her left. She slowly eases towards her and behind the jet. She eases to Beca's side. She waits until she's caught up on the subject.

"I need you to follow them. Do not approach, just follow. Can you do that for me?" Beca asks.

Chloe slightly nods and Beca flies away leaving her all alone. She just hopes that nothing goes wrong.

* * *

Two minutes later, it starts storm. Lightning strike down from the dark skies above and thunder roars through the city. Though the weird thing is, there is no rain.

Bumper looks up through the cockpit's window and knows he's in trouble. He's either in trouble by his cousin or he's in trouble by the king of Asgard himself. Either way, it's not going to be pretty.

Jesse notices Bumper's concern and quickly acts on it. "What's wrong?"

"Something horrible is coming," Is all Bumper replies with and there's a loud crash noise above them.

Finally the jet's tail is ripped, leaving the jet to start plummeting towards earth. "Fuck," Jesse replies unstrapping himself and already loading his arrow. As he starts aiming, he sees nothing. Bumper is gone and the attacker is gone. He mentally punches himself and he puts on a parachute and jumps off into the water.

Just before he reaches the water, he is grabbed and being pulled towards land. He starts flailing around and he notices he is hitting metal. Without a thought he knows he's being carried away by Stark. He switches to his explosive tip. Suddenly he takes the arrow and attaches the arrow to Beca's armor. Before she can react it explodes.

* * *

_Oh my god! What do I do now?! _Chloe screams to herself as she continues to follow the figure taking Bumper away. "Beca where are you?" Chloe calls out.

"Ma'am, Beca is in a situation. She cannot answer," JARVIS answers her.

Her face floods with horror and desperation. All the questions start coming to her. Is Beca okay? Is Beca trapped? Is she _dead_? She pushes those thoughts away knowing she needs to complete her assigned task.

* * *

With one loud crash, Aubrey sent them into a mountain. Being midday you can see everything which is a large city below the mountains. Trees surround the mountain and it runs on for miles. She looks down at her cousin in disgust.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE THE TESSERACT? DID YOUR DAD TEACH YOU ANYTHING?" Aubrey asks angrily pushing Bumper down.

Bumper just laughs. "I'm sorry I didn't come from a_ royal _family. Not all of us are treated properly so SHUT UP!"

Aubrey smashes her hammer to the ground beside Bumper. "You're so stupid. How do you think he'll treat you after this?"

"My father or _yours_?" Bumper spits out.

"Listen here…" Aubrey was swept away by an unknown figure leaving Bumper on the mountains alone.

He smiles, "This is just a rerun of last time."

* * *

They didn't go far as they crashed again into the forest's ground. Taking two huge hits just left Aubrey in the dirt as she tries to suppress the pain before attacking her attacker.

Chloe starts to get up and looks down at Aubrey. "Fuck," Chloe says and steps back.

Aubrey starts rising, her knuckles becoming white from her tight grip on Mjölnir. Mjölnir was handed down to her when she was announced the descendant of the demi-god. Now Aubrey rises and strikes Chloe in the stomach with Mjölnir. Chloe flies backwards hitting several trees and due to the thin armour she can feel the impact.

"Ugh that hurt," Chloe says getting up again. When she looks up she sees Aubrey flying towards her with Mjölnir. She swiftly dodges it and holds up her hands activating the repulsors, shooting Aubrey and sending her backwards.

Aubrey quickly stands and starts to create lightning by holding Mjölnir to the skies. Lightning shoots everywhere around her and on Mjölnir which create extremely loud thunder. Chloe's eyes widen and she freezes. JARVIS quickly reacts by putting all the power onto the thrusters and sending her upwards.

Beca steps down and activates her glowing repulsors. All together the lightning energy and the Arc Reactor's power it creates a huge explosion. Trees closer to them burn and the others fly out of their place. If anyone in the mile radius must have been severely injured by now.

Chloe looks down at the blast being just outside the radius and gasps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Underestimated**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"I can't believe you lost him," Beca snaps to Aubrey. "We were so close to the Tesseract and you had to-"

"Beca…" Chloe stops Beca.

Aubrey and Beca remained quiet as Nick leans over the large glass table. Everyone is here with them too. Beca quickly as able to transport Jesse back for Natasha to deal with him and went back to save the day. After she dropped the archer off here, she had a horrible time tracking down Chloe since of course mark – 22 is a stealth suit. Even she couldn't track her own suit, quite impressive.

Now everyone is seated around the table. Some hanging their head and some just in deep thought. Of course as soon as they got back, Beca and Aubrey got in a heated agreement. Obviously one again Beca's suit since one is heavily damaged and the other one is basically destroyed. She knows she can fix them in less than a few hours but she still likes to irritate people.

"We need to find him again," Nick Fury announces to the group and everyone is going to agree. "First we need to see where he's going to attack. That means we have to wait it out for a couple days, but continuing to monitor every surveillance camera in the world. It's going to be difficult but not impossible. I need Chloe to be up here with me and Agent Hill. Doctor and Stark work in the lab tracing the gamma radiation and I need Stacie to try to get information from Barton. Aubrey I need you to try to track down Bumper as best as you can and Luke, just get caught up with things. Does anyone have any questions?"

The room falls silent. Finally there's some actual progress now.

Everyone starts to get up and make their way to their department. Beca sneaks a quick kiss on Chloe's cheek before sauntering towards Benji and Aubrey to the lab. Hopefully Aubrey won't be too big of a pain in the ass.

* * *

Luke walks around the airship. He could say he's surprised at how large the ship is but he knew to expect it. The main deck of the ship is covered with Agents with computers. Everyone is surveying each camera for any match of Bumper. It really can't be that hard, he has heard that Bumper wears golden horns.

Luke proceeds past the main all to the armoury. Everyone's armour and weapons are there, neat and shiny. He walks down the hall to find his dad's armour. He stands there for a minute just to admire all his dad has done. It was on a mannequin which allows you to see small detail.

He takes in everything, the red and white strips, the silver star on the chest and the thing that stands out the most is the A on the helmet. The suit certainly makes everything seem more vintage. It was so simple yet so perplex at the same time. Luke certainly admires the suit.

He sees one pouch opens and out of curiosity, he sticks his hand in. He pulls out a note. It looks like an old note, which it probably is. He opens it quietly and rapidly reads it. Once he finishes he can't help but sigh. The note read:

_Dear Steve,_

_I can't believe I might be writing to my dead lover. I wish you were here with me right now. I feel so lonely and empty. I can't imagine never seeing your face again. I'm praying every day that you're back with me and soon. I miss you so much Steve. If you read this, just remember I will always miss you._

_Love, Peggy._

Luke tightens his free hand. His dad saved America but lost the love of his life. Luke feels betrayed. His dad has never told him about this. Mixed emotions flood his head, both anger and heart broken. He at least could've told Luke, but he never did.

Luke puts the paper back into the pouch and closes it. It takes one look at the suit again, vowing that he'll fight for his brave father. He walks away and makes that his last time at the suit. As he continues down the hall he starts to see the new and old armour.

There's armour of Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Iron Man. It's truly an amazing sight to see. As he further travels, he starts to see the new armor. Everyone seems just to be an upgrade. Nothing has changed expect Stark's armour. It seems to be a new model. He nods at her workmanship and walks out of the armoury.

* * *

"How did you manage to be the Hulk?" Beca asks contently.

Benji gives an optimistic smile and looks up from the screen. "He just wanted to stay alive."

"Wow, that must suck," Beca says wholeheartedly.

Benji nods in agreement. He recalls the first time he found it. It was at during school when a bully was bullying his friend.

"_What are you doing?" Benji asked the much larger boy as he picked up his friend._

"_This kid didn't do my homework as I asked," The bully spits out._

_The bully smashes Benji's friend to the lockers. You can hear the grunts of the pain from the impact. Benji clenches his fist and starts to feel more enraged about this. "STOP!" He yells once again._

_The bully sighs when Benji hits him at his side. He drops Benji's friend who is gasping from air. He walks over to Benji and towers over him, "What are you going to do?"_

"_I am going to make you feel sorry about bullying everyone!" Benji spoke out. He knew he should be scared but he feels more disgusted by this all. He can't help it. He seems to be always aggravated now days. _

_The bully punched Benji across the face and it just annoyed him even further. His dad always taught him that it was better to stand your ground verbally than physically so he just clenched his hands tighter as the bully packs punches across his face. All together everything blurred out._

_The next day, he was informed that he was expelled from school for destroying it. He has no idea what is going on. He walks downstairs to his father rubbing his temples. He sits in the other dining room chair and looks at his dad. _

"_I'm sorry Benji," Is all that his father had said to him that day._

"Benji?" Beca repeats again. Benji turns to Beca a bothered look on his face. She looks back at him confused. "Are you okay?"

Benji nods regaining himself. "Were you asking me something?"

"I was asking how you think we're going to track this without anything to start with," Beca asks looking at the details shown in front of her. "It seems that Bumper's staff is link to the Tesseract somehow. We need Bumper more than anything now."

Benji takes a second to look at his notes and it all seems to lead back to Bumper. He couldn't agree more. He nods in agreement.

"Can I ask since my impulses are horrific, how do you control the big guy?" Beca asks picking up a screwdriver.

"I have my secrets but I keep him well bottled up."

Beca pokes Benji with the screwdriver, "Surprise!"

Benji jumps at the sharp contact as Luke walks in. "Beca are you stupid?"

She looks around the lab, "I don't think so since I basically created all this."

"You could've released the Hulk and basically kill everyone here!" Luke cries out.

Beca looks over at Benji who looks more uncomfortable. Benji's probably used to being harassed about being the Hulk. She knows what it feels like because people always call her out on her wealth and intelligence; never on her personality. That is why she's so closed off and throws sarcastic comments everywhere.

"I could've but I didn't," Beca states and tosses Benji the screwdriver.

Luke sighs knowing he can't do anything about Beca or at least now when she's a part of this team. For now he just needs to calm down because he doesn't want another rerun of his dad and Tony. "Don't do it again."

Beca dramatically bows, "Yes your highness."

Benji can't help but snicker at the petit woman's humour. Luke takes one last look around and walks out leaving the science duo in the lab. Benji looks at Beca, "Thanks." Beca looks awkwardly at Benji because she's confused about what he's trying to say. He notices her confusion and acts quickly on it. "For not thinking I'm a monster about to pop."

"We're all time bombs here. It's only a matter of time until we all pop," Beca says. "I know Luke is about to blow."

That earned Beca another laugh. Beca takes a second to think about what's their next step to find the Tesseract. Gamma radiation is incredibly difficult to track if you do not have a lead. She would have to report to Nick about this. Maybe it'd give her a break with Chloe.

* * *

Beca walks through the conference room with Benji trailing behind her. She walks up to Nick and Phil who is working with Chloe. Beca can't help but look at Chloe for a bit. Having your lover in this time of crisis is not the smartest idea she has had but as long as Chloe is happy.

Benji taps her shoulder to bring her attention back to the group. Well Phil and Nick are paying attention while Chloe is still working on something. She takes a deep breath, "We need Bumper's staff."

"And what if we can't find it?" Nick Fury asks the brunette.

"Well we won't find the Tesseract then. His staff is what can trigger the Tesseract. He can make the gamma radiation very low which means that it untraceable. If we were to find his staff, we can control I and locate the Tesseract with the gamma radiation that comes from the staff," Beca explains to the group. She knows it's not as easy as it seems to find a super villain in this large world.

"Are you sure-"

"Director Fury!" An Agent called out urgently. Both Phil and Nick turn to the Agent. "I've located Bumper!"

Everyone started running to the Agent. She points to the surveillance camera shown on her screen. It definitely looks like Bumper – minus the horns. They wait to see what he's doing for a second. Creepily he looks at the street camera and smiles directly at it. It's like he know they're watching and he probably does. They do say that villains are prepared for everything, but heroes are always a step ahead. It's all just like the clichés.

* * *

"Amy, you know the plan right?" Bumper asks the scientist. Losing Hawkeye was probably the worst mistake since the girl wouldn't shut up about Tasmania.

"I do. I just take out the security and wait for your cue. Then I take it and run!" Amy shouts out the plan.

Bumper glares at her. Being near midnight and no one is on the street, anyone could've easily heard. He sighs since they're near the biggest party in the heart of Russia too. He sighs and nods which is her cue to leave. Losing Baton is the worst mistake.

Bumper walks through the party effortless. He looks like any other party guest. He walks through many crowds to the orcustra. Everyone around is enjoying the music and he pulls in right beside the host. The host doesn't seem to notice him at all. He just looks at Bumper and gives a welcoming nod. Something he would never get back in Asgard.

The music started picking up towards the climax of the song. He smirks knowing this is the perfect time. He pulls out a secret S.H.I.E.L.D equipment and activates it. He waits a few seconds for it to ready. Then all at once he grabs the host and pulls him down to the ground. He takes the replicator tool and stabs it directly at the male's eye.

Everyone looks horrified and start running towards the exit. The victim cries in pain and horror but soon stops when Bumper's staff goes through his heart which ending his life. Bumper starts making his way out of the banquet hall and into the park where everyone is running around. He summons his armour and it forms over his suit. The last piece of armour that forms is his helmet. Signature horns grow out of his head.

He starts to setup clones all around. The clones trap all the civilians in a square; a box full of panic. All Bumper needs right now is the satisfaction of what he did. "QUIET!" He yells to the crowd. They all turn to him in terror. "KNEAL DOWN TO ME!" He commands over the whole group.

All in waves, each layer starts to go down on their knees. Each of them looks at the ground since none want to make eye contact with Bumper and stand out. Except for one. A fast arrow passes through the crowd and directly at Bumper. Bumper's un-human-like reflexes allow him to easily catch the arrow in his palm. He smirks but before he knows it, it explodes in his face.

Once his vision is clear, he sees dozens of missiles directed at him from Beca or more commonly known as Titanium since she wanted to make sure to the audience that her armour is in fact made out of titanium. Also an S.H.I.E.L.D's jet packed with an automated machine gun pointed at him.

"If I were you, I'd surrender," Beca says. Jesse grins at Beca's comment.

Bumper puts up his hands in surrender and his armour starts to disappear, or at least his goat horns and staff.

* * *

"Don't you have a bad feeling about this?" Beca asks Jesse.

He nods, "He gave up quite easily. He's aiming for something."

"But what is he aiming for?" Benji butts in. "He doesn't know where we're going. He doesn't know who is on this ship. What is his goal?"

Beca helps out Benji linking the staff to the technology. Suddenly the gamma radiation signal comes alive and starts to search for low and high frequency of gamma radiation. It's to going to be anytime soon so they now just wait.

"I think he knows more than we think," Jesse says as Luke walks in.

Luke stops as he hears Jesse sentence "What are you guys talking about?"

"Don't you find this suspious that he gave in so easily?" Jesse asks looking up at Luke.

Luke shakes his head, "He did what his father did."

"You're just as foolish as your dad is," Beca chuckles out.

"What did you say Stark?" Luke asks bitterly. "Do you think you're a hot shot and more superior than everyone else?"

Beca's face goes into a glare. "Oh I'm sorry that you're not some lab experiment."

"Are you kidding me? My dad was the face of this. He was much more exceptional than yours was."

"My grandfather created him. HE's nothing but some liquid in a bottle."

"And what are you? You didn't train for any of this. This was _handed _to you," Luke spits out with fury. "Everyone was, the suit and the wealth. It was ALL handed to you."

"Maybe the wealth was handed to me, though the suit was never. The suit is mine." Beca snaps back defensively. Everyone always thinks that the suit was handed to her, but she had to create it herself. She has put hours and hard work to be where she was. It did help though to have her father's IQ. "As for you were handed down Captain America, I know who you actually are."

Luke froze. He doesn't want the team to figure out that he's actually adopted. "What are you without that suit?"

"Everything you're not."

"Okay! That's enough!" Chloe yells at the duo.

Beca opens her mouth to argue but quickly closes it when Chloe glares at her. Jesse giggles to himself at how whipped Beca is. "She started it," Luke remarks.

"I don't care who started it," Chloe snaps. "You guys are a team! Act like one or all of you are-"

Screaming fills the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Underestimated**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Beca slowly opens her eyes. Her eye lids feels so heavy like she hasn't slept in days. She tries to move her arms but no luck. Her vision is all blurred but she can tell she's nowhere where she used to be. Everything is dark and she can hear faint breathing beside her. She forces herself to use all her energy to turn to her side.

"Aubrey…" Beca breathes out. It was quiet enough not to wake Aubrey.

Beca tries to recall what has last happen. The last thing she remembers is fighting with Luke and getting yelled at by Chloe. Then she remembers the blast. She thinks it's just a smoke screen, or she hopes it is. She remembers Chloe standing at the doorway and the smoke from the blast coming from there and that's all she remembers.

"Beca?" She hears Aubrey call for her. "Is that you Beca?"

Beca looks to Aubrey again. "Yeah it's me."

"Where are we?" She whispers to Beca.

Beca shrugs. "I don't know. I think Bumper took us somewhere."

"I was in the blast when it happened. That's all I remember," Aubrey says.

Suddenly bright lights shine through the room, leaving them both blind of the bright light. When their vision adjusts to the light, they can see a figure in front of them. Of course the horns stuck out the most. It's quite strange how the asgardians past down everything to their offspring, though she is not one to judge.

"What are you taking us for?" Aubrey cries out.

"I don't care about your dad or hers!" Bumper yells at Aubrey and points to Beca. "So it's perfect to take you two. Aubrey you studied about the Tesseract and Beca you know the science things. It's the perfect plan!"

"You always bring my father into this," Aubrey yells back. "He didn't even do anything!"

"HE PUT MY FATHER AWAY!" Bumper yells aggravatingly.

"Drop it," Beca shuts them up.

"That's not really smart of you," Bumper smirks and walks towards Beca.

* * *

"How did Bumper even get out?" Nick asks the group in front of them. "Now we lost two members of our team."

Everyone hangs their head in shame. No one knows what actually happened. Jesse, Luke, Chloe, Beca and Benji were all in the lab and Stacie was busy with Nick and Coulson. That leaves one person, Aubrey. "Has anyone ever had a real conversation with her?" Luke asks not recalling talking to her one.

Everyone shakes their head. No one has had a real conversation with her besides Beca and she was just bickering with Aubrey about Beca's suits. Chloe decided to bring that up and everyone starts to put the pieces together. Beca is the only that has had a conversation with Aubrey, Aubrey was nowhere near anyone.

"Check the cameras in the prison," Stacie commands one of the agents. One agent pulls it up on the big screen in front of the table and everyone adjusts themselves to view the screen.

Nothing was happening since this was before they had put Bumper in. "Speed it up 24 hours," Phil tells the agent.

As so you see Bumper in the cage and Aubrey in the prison. Everyone looks in confusion at the screen. Chloe gasps in horror as she sees the daughter of Thor open the cage to let Bumper out. She seems to say something to him and he just grins.

Once the clip cuts out, the whole conference table seems to be in shock and confusion. Aubrey just allowed Bumper out of the cage. No one would have expected for her to be a traitor but it seems like she is. She's not here sitting around the table and Bumper isn't in his cage.

"How did we even let Bumper take Beca? She was in the middle of the room," Jesse says to no one in particular.

Benji looks at Chloe who is drowning in her tears. She's muffling her sobs but she can't help herself. Stacie movies over to Chloe to comfort her but Chloe shook her off and headed to her room.

They all look at Chloe in sorrow. Every emotion they had for Beca just crushed and they feel defeated. Jesse sighs feeling miserable since he was in the same room has Beca. He could have done something but he didn't. Same goes for Benji. Benji was always there with her and she was always there for him.

Now everyone is feeling empty and outraged at the same time. Being the team that is labeled a time bomb is not the greatest thing to have. Now they all have to come up with a plan, a plan that will bring both of their team members back. Easier said than done.

* * *

Chloe doesn't know how to contain her emotions. Beca has been captured right in front of her. They always swore to protect each other from everything and she has already failed her task. With that she has so many raging emotions that are unwanted. No one ever wants to feel the feeling of your lover being ripped from you right in front of you. Though it has happened to Chloe.

She walks through the doors of the armoury and walks towards her suit that Beca allowed her to use. She looks at it rethinking her plan as she is terribly frustrated. None of this makes sense and she doesn't think it ever will. She wants to put on the armour and try to find Beca herself but she knows that is the worst idea that she can do. She knows she needs the team since she doesn't know what Bumper is capable of and that just frightens her even more.

Is she capable of hurting Beca or is not capable of anything? All these questions floods her mind and angry tears fall from her eyes as she squeezes her fist tight. She has never felt this hateful before but there's a beginning for everything. She knows that if she gets a chance to get her hands on Bumper, she'll do some damage.

Though after that she can't help but stare at Beca's armour. It's a very nice colour combination, red, silver and grey. They all seem to mesh together to create a badass persona. She can't help but smile when sees that the side of the foot has "Titanium C" on it. Beca had put that on there since she wants to a piece of Chloe with her even when in the suit.

Chloe decides to send Beca a message if anything ever happens. To send and receive the message you need to be linked to the suit and only Beca and Chloe are. It is the best system created since they're on a lot of stealth missions together. The only reason why she isn't in the Avengers Initiative is because she is not linked to any of the original heroes. She doesn't mind though because they treat her like family.

Chloe takes the helmet off of Beca's suit and puts it on her own. JARVIS lights up the screen and shows Chloe all the stats. "Miss Beale, may I ask what happened to Beca?" JARVIS speaks out to the redhead.

"She's been captured," Chloe forces out.

"That is quite unfortunate. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be just fine," JARVIS announces. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I would like to explain to the Starks and save a message for Beca."

The screen changes and the call pop up. Chloe takes a deep breath knowing this might not be easy. The call was accepted and Pepper answers, "Beca is that you?"

"No sorry Mrs. Stark. It's Chloe," Chloe states.

"Hi, dear. How are you?" Pepper answers back.

Chloe decides to get straight to the point. "I would like to relay a message to you and Tony."

"What is it?" She can hear Tony from the back. "Is she okay?"

"She's been captured by Loki's son," Chloe apprises the family.

She hears Pepper gasp and Tony takes over the call. "Are you using her new suit?" Tony asks.

"Yes Tony," Chloe answers.

Tony puts on a smirk, "She's fine then. Just make sure that the suit has a way out of the ship."

JARVIS activates the launch circle which is on the roof. It opens up a tiny spot where it can only fit the suit through. They say their good byes and Chloe hangs up on the family. All that is left is for her to leave a message to her lover.

* * *

Bumper slaps Beca for another snide comment thrown at him. She reacts to the pain and spits out blood. She smiles through bloody teeth as Bumper continues to tell them the plan. She listens partly as she turns to Aubrey whose attention is fixated at Bumper. Aubrey seems to react harshly every time Bumper hits Beca, though Beca never knows why.

"All I need you to do is get me this," Bumper points to a picture of steel. Beca knows this steel, it is iridium. It is also known as one of the densest metal that can be found on earth. "I need Stark to obtain it. Aubrey you'll be keeping her in check."

Aubrey turns to Beca to see her expression. She seems for irritated at Bumper than at Aubrey which is kind of good. Aubrey knows that Beca would pull something but she hopes that she'll see through it. After all this is why they came back to earth, which is to connect the Frost Giant realm to Earth. The Frost Giants want to inhabit this world and its people to defeat Asgard for good.

Aubrey's doing this because she thinks that the citizens of Asgard has gone too far to cast out Loki and Bumper since they are really Frost Giant and this was when her dad was called on a mission so his assistant was in charge. Now her dad knows that an attack is coming and she's feeding the information to Loki and Bumper but they don't know is that she's feeding back even more information back to her father.

It kind of goes two ways but in front of Bumper she needs to act properly, which is like a slave to him. Once she's alone she knows its right to tell Beca the truth. She has to. They're a team and need to stick as one in order to defeat Bumper for good. They need to stop this from happening again and she knows that their team can do this together.

"How do you expect me to obtain that?" Beca spits out.

"Well you are the Stark's daughter and with that you have plenty of money," Bumper says with a grimacing smirk.

Beca knew it. She knew he would use her for her money. Beca smirks knowingly how this is going to backfire on Bumper quickly. If Tony finds out she used that much money, he'll find a way to talk to her.

"I also need you to build me the arc reactor your dad once had. That'll supply me with enough power to connect our worlds together!" Bumper yells the last big.

Beca nods knowing this isn't such a bad plan, but bringing her was the worst idea that you can do. That is because she has many more weapons that you can ever think of. All she needs to do is think of a plan and get herself and Aubrey out of this mess.

Though she wonders why Aubrey was even captured in the first place. Is it that she knows where all the material is or is she working with Bumper to connect both worlds? Either way the questions would have to be pushed back as the main important one needs to be asked.

"Why did you attack that man?" Beca asks.

Bumper turns abruptly and a menacing grin on his face, "It's a little gift you'll be receiving later."

Beca looks at him suspiciously not knowing what he's talking about. She doesn't question him anymore as she slowly comes up with a plan to capture him.

* * *

"I think we need the original team back," Jesse suggests looking around the table as they throw out random suggestions.

"We're going to be one short," Luke mutters quietly making Jesse turn to him. Jesse feels upset about his comment now because Luke's father has passed not too long ago.

"I'm sorry," Jesse murmurs into Luke's ear apologizing.

Luke nods to reassure Jesse that there is nothing to fear. They both turn to Nick as he decides what path they should go. He looks at the team knowing that they don't have enough experience to deal with this situation at the moment.

"We're bringing back the original avengers," Nick Fury says out and everyone starts to call their parent.

Though Luke remains there quietly, hanging his head.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been dealing with some personal things, but I will try to update as soon as I can. I really want to know how you guys feel about this story line so far and if you have any suggestions, please feel free to tell me. Thank you to all that followed/favourites/reviewed this story, I am so thankful that some people actually read this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Underestimated**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Aubrey, hurry up and get her out of my sight!" Bumper yells after Beca's snarky comment about his flawed plan. "IT WILL WORK!"

Aubrey shook when he yelled and she quickly pulls Beca up. Beca has a small smirk on her face as she marches out with Aubrey. Before she exits the room she turns back to Bumper and whispers, "You'll never win."

Aubrey alien-like human abilities allows her to hear every tiny whisper that can come out of the brunette's mouth. She knows that Bumper is going to be furious by that comment because he has planned this quest for so many years and basically perfected it in his mind. Aubrey still knows that there are many flaws in this plan but she doesn't want to speak up. The better the plan, the better it will get executed and more likely this planet will perish.

After hearing that comment, Aubrey grabs the smaller woman and rushes her out of the old run down building in the middle of nowhere. She doesn't want to stop here and tell Beca about this plan of Bumper's until they're at a suitable distance in which she can't blow her cover with.

After walking through deserted alleys until they reach a small rundown plaza with a few stores. One is a café and they decide to visit per Aubrey's instructions. As they walk through the café and sit at a small table in the back corner which hides pretty discreetly in the shop.

"I still don't understand why we're here," Beca murmurs trying to get comfy in an old chair near the windows.

"Stop complaining. I need to tell you something important," Aubrey leans over the table to whisper loud enough for Beca to hear.

Beca props her arm on the table and waves a finger around, "Spill it."

Aubrey takes one look around to make sure no one's attention is on them. She takes a deep breath, "Bumper has been working on this plan for years - maybe four years. It wanted to perfect this plan and we know it is far from perfect. We need to keep it this way. I am working with him to can information for my father for him to save this planet and the Frost Giant realm since we've just made a small alliance with the realm. This means that you need to do what he says and please hold the sarcastic comments. He doesn't handle well with anyone questioning his superiority. I haven't told S.H.I.E.L.D because they won't do anything but lock me away by knowing I'm working with Bumper. I need you to promise to me you won't inform anyone about this."

Aubrey finishes and Beca sits in front of her quietly trying to process all the information. She surely has to tell Chloe so her fiancée won't be worried about her well-being. She knows this plan won't work any way Aubrey says it is. Connecting two worlds together is a much harder task when you have nothing to start with but the Tesseract. Surely Thor is going to be furious at S.H.I.E.L.D for losing the Tesseract again and exactly like how Loki took it. "I need to at least tell Chloe."

Aubrey takes a second to think about it and has no choice but to agree. Chloe does deserve to know what is happening and that Beca has to be in on this plan. "Go ahead."

Beca nods in response and stands, "Want a coffee?"

"What's coffee?" Aubrey looks at Beca confusingly.

Beca gives a half genuine smile, "Oh, you'll see."

* * *

"Bumper, she says she needs a list of materials. Otherwise she won't be able to complete the task," Aubrey speaks quietly to Bumper.

"Get her the damn materials then! The Frost Giants are impatiently waiting for us to connect. We need to connect before Asgard can figure out that we're here!" Bumper says angrily getting impatient with his assistance.

Aubrey taps her foot on the concrete floor and crosses her arms. "How do you think I'm supposed to do that while keeping an eye on her?" Aubrey answers back sternly.

Bumper sighs and turns to her with devil eyes. "Then get someone you trust to do it! I don't want you to leave Beca's side. Who knows what that bitch is doing?"

Aubrey's first intention from him calling her a bitch was to rip out his heart but she held back the urge. All she wants to do now is get out of this dead room and into somewhere she rather be spending her time. "Yes sir," She hisses through clenched teeth.

* * *

"Lily, how fast can you get to 472 Jackson Street?" Aubrey spoke quietly through a disposal phone.

Lily quickly punches in the address into her laptop and notices it is across town. She eyes the screen for a quick second and rapidly tries to calculate how long it would take her to reach Aubrey. "I should be there in about 10 minutes," Lily answers in a hushed tone.

"I'll meet you at the front. I also have someone for you to meet," Aubrey says and hangs up after a fast farewell from Lily.

After Aubrey hung up the phone she quickly throws it across the deserted town. Beca stares in awe as the plastic device flies across the baby blue sky. Once again Aubrey's asgardian powers allow Aubrey to crush the phone due to the impact of the throw hitting another deserted building far out of sight. Beca gives her a playful punch to show Aubrey that she's actually fairly impressed.

* * *

Minutes later a black Audi A5 pulls up to where Aubrey and Beca are standing. A small Asian appears out of the driver's seat. Aubrey smiles and greets the girl with a huge hug. Aubrey's tall figure quickly engulfs her smaller friend since she has not seen the woman in a while.

Beca stands quietly fiddling her thumbs waiting for Aubrey to notice her. Aubrey finishes the hug and turns to Beca, "This is Lily. She's an old friend of mine when I was here with my father."

Beca nods acknowledging the girl and Lily returns an awkward nod back. Aubrey pushes the awkwardness aside and gets Lily caught up with her intentions. Aubrey knows that Lily is capable of anything but tries her best to stay under federal radar and she's doing successful since not even S.H.I.E.L.D has acknowledged her. She also forced Beca to keep her mouth shut to S.H.I.E.L.D since she still doesn't want anything to do with the government.

Beca knows she is outmatched so she keeps quiet as Aubrey goes through a list of materials that she requires to build a prototype bomb in order to blow this place up and escape. People by now would have been asking 'why didn't you escape before?' and everything else. The reason is Aubrey needs the information. She wants to end this mission for good so the Avengers initiative can be scraped and never to be touched again.

When Beca was growing up she was kept under the press since it was the time of war. The earth was at war with the Frost Giants when the first invasion happened and the Avengers initiative was first called in. That was when her mother was pregnant with her. The couple hid it from the press since there was so much going on at the time. Beca also heard one story about when her dad nearly died when trying to save New York from a nuke missile that was sent by Fury's superiors.

* * *

"_Daddy! Mommy! Story time!" Beca cheers as she runs into her bed with her parents already in their respective chairs._

_Pepper giggles at the little girl. Pepper looks at a small wooden book shelf and asks, "What story do you want us to read today sweetie?"_

_Beca frowns at her parents, "I've read all of them. I want something original."_

_Pepper leans to Tony, "Got any stories?'_

_Tony nods with a smile and winks at Pepper who giggles in response. Beca looks at her parents and notices the slight gesture and sticks out her tongue in disgust, "Ew!"_

_The couple laughs at their small girl and Tony starts his story._

* * *

"_Stark there's a nuke coming at you in 15 minutes. You need to put it out of the line of the city," Fury says through the communication ear piece that everyone wears._

_Tony stops battling the Chitauri and starts to make his way to the nuke. "JARVIS put all the power into the thrusters."_

"_Already done sir."_

_Tony activates the thrusters and shoots for the skies. Everything blurs as he shoots rapidly through the city landscapes. He easily dodges the tall, large metal buildings due to his new advance navigation system that he installed. _

_Tony pushes more power to the thrusters more than possible and he shoots towards the nuke. He meets the nuke over the bridge. He swoops down to the water and activates his back thrusters and then shoots towards the nuke. Now it turns into a goose case as the nuke is too fast for Tony's weak thrusters. He knows that he needs to pick up the pace or the nuke will blow in the heart of Manhattan. _

"_C'mon!" Tony screams at the thrusters. _

"_Sir we're running on 5 percent power," JARVIS informs Tony._

"_I don't care JARVIS," Tony huffs. "Now put everything we got into it!"_

"_Done, sir."_

_Tony speeds up immensely and catches the nuke in his hands. He secures in his grip and starts to decide where to put the thing. _

"_I can close the portal!" Natasha screams through the communication system. _

"_Do it!" Steve response is almost immediately. _

"_No don't. I have a nuke in my hands and I know exactly where to put it," Tony smirks to no one in particular._

"_Hurry stark. The aliens are flooding," Captain America replies._

_Tony's now encouraged getting the nuke into the mysterious abyss above the terrorized citizens. As the nuke pulls towards Stark tower, Tony starts to ascend towards the dimension which is directly above the tower since that is where the portal is opened. _

_Thrusters from his chest open and rockets start to work. He reaches the top of the tower and the rockets finally make him horizontal. His chest plate just skims the metal tower. He stops the rockets and shoots towards the dark wormhole with the nuke still snuggly placed between his hands._

"_Shall I call Miss Potts?" JARVIS asks noticing Tony's decisions._

_Tony wanted to strictly avoid calling Pepper to spare his emotions but he can't decline the offer now. "Might as well," Tony nods._

_Her caller id pops up on his control panel and he's hit with a wave of emotion. What if he never comes back? What would Pepper do and how would she react? He has no choice but to push those emotions away and worry about the overpopulated city. The citizens should always come first and for the first time he's not being selfish._

_All the loud crashes seem to seize as he passes through the wormhole. Everything changes. There are no larger over scaled skyscrapers but a dark surrounding with many stars. Right in front of him is a huge Extra-Terrestrial__ship. That is exactly what the cliché movies would show the mother ship as. He finally releases his grip on the nuke and it flies towards the ship. _

_The nuke blows on contact and creates a huge explosion. It is as if it symbolizes fireworks for Tony's success at saving the city. He advert his attention to the call. It failed. Maybe it was the connection or it could be that Pepper didn't even want to pick it up. Either way he knows that his power is almost gone. Any second now he'll fade and people will now remember him as a hero. _

_The screen flashes red informing Tony that his power is all gone. His control panel screen slowly fades and soon it's all gone. He closes his eyes as he falls. He falls down to his death._

"_Wow dad! That's amazing!" Beca smiles a bit and yawns after._

_Tony kisses Beca's forehead, "One day you'll do what I did and almost kill yourself." Tony jokes._

_Pepper slaps Tony's arm, "Don't say that."_

_Beca giggles and starts to fade asleep._

* * *

"Beca?" Aubrey calls.

Beca turns abruptly to the source and finds Aubrey holding the door for her to enter. Beca shakes her head at the memory but it reminds her of her dad's heroicness. Her dad was sought to be a selfish and a prude but somehow he turned that around with one heroic act and now he – Tony Stark – is considered to be a true hero.

Beca walks towards the door and enters into the cracked building. She knows that she needs to continue her family's legacy.


End file.
